1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen type device for ultrasound guided fine needle aspiration cytology and biopsy, and more particularly, to a pen type device for ultrasound guided fine needle aspiration cytology and biopsy, which is easy to manipulate and carry and allows a doctor to correctly extract cells or tissues from the lesion.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, when a patient has a tumor or a nodule in his or her body, biopsy or cytology must be essentially took in order to rapidly judge whether or not the tumor or the nodule is malignant and set a way for treating the tumor or the nodule. Particularly, in the case that a doctor distinguishes a tumor grown around an area, which is not deep from the skin, such as lymph nodes, muscles, thyroid, breasts, or others, in order to minimize the patient's burden and adopt an effective curing method, the doctor extracts and examines cells or tissues by the least invasive method using a fine needle.
In this instance, in the case of a tumor which is seen with naked eyes or easily touched with the hands, the doctor can carry out biopsy by inserting a biopsy needle into a suspected tumor without using ultrasonic waves. However, on the contrary, in the case of a tumor which is not seen with naked eyes or not touched with the hands because the tumor is small or grows in a deeper place, the doctor carries out cytology or biopsy while looking at a monitor using an ultrasound medical instrument, so that the doctor can easily and correctly extract cells or tissues by inserting the biopsy needle into the lesion.
For this, general syringes have been widely used, but the doctor often repeats the examination in order to obtain correct results because such syringes are not easy to manipulate and are deteriorated in cell extraction rate. Moreover, conventional ultrasound guided devices for biopsy have several problems in that they are not easy to manipulate and carry, in that it is difficult to correctly extract cells or tissues of the lesion, and in that they are not widely used because they have no special advantages in comparison with general syringes.